


Sun and Fan in the Mist

by SaotomeSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaotomeSakura/pseuds/SaotomeSakura
Summary: Sasukes life stood still for 10 years. Ever since Naruto has died on a mission. But then, simple chuunin exams might reveal more than anyone bargained for. Some people are found and about others he didn't even know.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stretched as he yawned, being bored out of his mind. He was sitting on a roof of the exam stadium, in which were currently the most recent chuunin exams taking place. He was glad that he was already a jounin, as the opponents didn’t seem very strong this year. Well, most of them. From the 8 participants that managed to get into the third part, only 3 seemed to be chuunin material. And sadly, 2 of them were not from Konoha.   
The Uchiha heir sighed, why did Tsunade want him here? He and the other guards were nothing but trinkets to show other hokages that they care about the event and have some security. He sighed again and signed others that everything was clear.   
“Ah, here you are Sasuke-kun,” came a female voice from behind him.   
Sasuke craned his neck to look behind him, “What are you doing here, Sakura?”   
The pink haired kunoichi smiled softly, “Can’t I see how you are doing?”  
“We are here for a job,” Sasuke barked, “Shouldn’t you be at med station waiting to heal injured?”   
Sakura ignored his tone and sat beside him, “Shizune-san is there, and besides, this is final round and there were no serious injuries.”   
Sasuke didn’t react his eyes glued to the duel below. Sakura was right, it was last round, but it seemed to drag itself, as no one wanted to surrender.   
“Nee, Sasuke-kun?” started Sakura shyly, “Do you think… that maybe after the exams… We could go eat somewhere?”   
“No,” Sasuke said shortly.  
“Why not?!” Sakura asked angrily, and hissed, “You know… it’s been 10 years Sasuke! Naruto won’t come back from his grave! You need to move on! The council…”   
“The council what?” Sasuke glared at her, “They can’t make me do shit!”   
“But you always wanted…” Sakura’s eyes filled with tears, but Sasuke only glared harder.   
“I think you need to leave Sakura,” the Uchiha heir said icily.   
“B-but…” Sakura stuttered.   
Sasuke activated his sharingan and send Sakura hateful glare, “I said: LEAVE!”   
Sakura took the hint and quickly left, with tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Sasuke sighed and deactivated his sharingan.   
“Tough time?” this time it was male voice at which Sasuke rolled his eyes.   
“Not you too, Kakashi,” he said.   
“Actually, I came to help you, but you handled it,” Kakashi chuckled.   
“So now you can go,” Sasuke said, “Isn’t Iruka-sensei waiting for you?”   
But Kakashi ignored him and looked at the match.   
“Seems like Yuuto-kun found his match, neh?” he asked nonchalantly.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew that Kakashi only wanted to lift his mood, but the older man should know by now that he hated small talks.   
“That little redhead might even win,” Kakashi refused to give up.   
Sasuke snorted, “Come on, I agree she is really good, but once Hyuuga decides to use his byakugan, she will lose.”   
“You never know,” Kakashi grinned.   
Sasuke shook his head and looked back at the match. As he said, soon Hyuuga Yuuto started to utilize his byakugan more and the redheaded girl had to go on defensive.   
“See? Doujutsu is too much for a fresh genin like her,” Sasuke said.   
And then a call from the Kirigakure’s girl made both males freeze: “Sharingan!”


	2. Chapter 2

It took the young girl only few seconds to defeat the shocked Hyuuga.   
Everyone was quiet until the proctor finally found his voice, “T-the winner is Uzuki Sarada!”   
In a split second Sasuke jumped down towards the Kiri’s girl, only to by blocked by one of Mizukage’s bodyguards.   
“What do you think you are doing?” Sasuke hissed at the mask wearing man.  
But the other man seemed unfazed by his glare.   
“Don’t touch her Uchiha,” said the man calmly.   
“I just want to ask something,” Sasuke attemted to go around, only to be blocked again, “I’m not going to hurt her.”   
“I would step away Uchiha-san, if I were you,” Mizukage called as she was rushing towards them, “Captain Wolf is very protective of his daughter.”   
“Daughter?” Sasuke repeated and looked at the redheaded genin, who still didn’t dispel her sharingan and was looking at him with alarm written in her face and posture.   
Then he looked back at the Kiri anbu, getting a good look at the man for the first time. He was shorter than him, but that was probably all he could say for sure, as the man was not only wearing anbu mask, with simple blue waves but was wearing a cloak on top of his anbu uniform covering his head and body. Well, the hand holding a kunai in defense was tan, he had black sandals, and his weapon holster was on right leg and he held kunai in right hand, so most probably right handed.   
“Who are you?” Sasuke demanded, “Are you Uchiha too?!”   
“Did you sit on your ears? Our surname is not Uchiha, but Uzuki,” the guard said dryly.   
“Show me your face!” Sasuke reached for his mask, but the guard quickly pulled his head back and blocked Sasuke’s hand with his left.   
“I’m sorry, but you see… I’m on duty right now, so I can’t,” the guard said calmly.   
“Uchiha step back,” Tsunade said angrily.   
She was curious about that Sarada girl too, but right now Sasuke was too emotional to think rationally. He can’t just harass shinobis from other villages. Hopefully mizukage wouldn’t find this offensive.   
The mizukage looked rather amused by the situation.  
“Now now Uchiha-san, are you so attracted to my Anbu Commander that you want to strip him?” she chuckled, “I’m afraid he is right and can’t reveal himself on duty.”   
Sasuke glared at the guard, growling his disagreement.   
There was a small gasp coming from behind Sasuke and everyone looked that way, their eyes landing on Hyuuga Yuuto, whose eyes, still with active Byakugan, were wide in shock and fixated on Kiri’s Anbu guard.   
“Y-Yondaime,” the boy stuttered.   
Everyone was staring at the boy in shocked silence.   
“Mah, Yuuto-kun, that’s not very nice,” Kakashi appeared behind Commander Uzuki and patted his hands younger mans shoulders, who tensed, “Look closer, Minato-sensei would be a bit taller than Uzuki-san.”  
Before anyone could say anything more, a kunai flew at the anbu commander and Kakashi, and they reacted in split second, both pulling out their own kunai’s and Kakashi threw his to intercept the flying kunai. In split second every shinobi at the arena was in high alert.   
And a second later, a group of strange ninja’s jumped from the stands, and mass of weapons started to rain on Konoha and Kiri shinobi’s. The anbu from both villages, and some high ranking Konoha ninja’s engaged them, while others protected the civilians.   
“Ha! Some security!” yelled one of the Kiri shinobis, who stayed behind to guard their Mizukage and Uzuki Sarada, who jumped behind the Mizukage, as she knew the attackers were way out of her league.   
“Maa, maa, such mean words,” nearby standing Kakashi teased, but the Kiri shinobi just rolled his eyes under his mask.   
The enemy forces kept coming, so everyone had to concentrate. There was a quick call for a formation eagle, from Kiri’s commander, otherwise there was almost no words between the combatants.   
Uzuki stabbed his opponent in stomach and jumped backwards, to get himself out of reach and observe the situation.   
He frowned, suddenly feeling really uneasy, but not seeing anything what would cause such dread. He brought his hand to his face in earth seal, and extended his chakra to sense if there was something happening outside the arena. Suddenly, he tensed, opened his eyes and looked at Mizukage.   
“Permission to leave!” he yelled, and not really waiting for answer from the surprised woman, he took off, jumping onto roof and disappearing form sight.  
This caught attention of Sasuke and Kakashi, who looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.   
Sasuke immediately killed his opponent and followed the Kiri commander. Kakashi tried to do the same, but he was being ganged upon by three enemy shinobi’s. But then Sakura jumped in, knocked one of them out, and looked at Kakashi.   
“GO!” she yelled at her former teacher, “I will handle them.”   
Kakashi smiled, as the pink haired woman cracked her knuckles, and quickly jumped on the roof. Soon he caught up with Sasuke, with Uzuki few roofs in front of them.   
“What’s happening?” Kakashi asked.   
“I don’t know,” Sasuke shook his head, “But isn’t the Hokage tower and the Academy this way?”   
Kakashi’s eyes widened and his head snapped forward, “Shit!” 

\- N - N - N - N –

Iruka panted as he dodged yet another attack from one of his five enemies. He knew he had no chance to win against 5 people, but he was stalling them off. When the attack started, he and few other teachers engaged the enemies, while the rest desperately tried to evacuate the scared children into safety.   
“Sensei, I told you, we can resolve this peacefully,” said one of the attackers, “You can leave with the brats, we just want the 9 years olds.”   
Iruka snarled. Like hell he would let his students be abducted by anyone.   
“Over my dead body,” he yelled.   
The attacker shrugged and sighed, “As you wish sensei…”   
And all of his enemies simultaneously hurled hundreds of kunai’s and shuriken’s at Iruka, who managed to dodge and block almost all of them. All but, two shuriken’s which got jabbed in his leg and one kunai which found its way into his shoulder.   
Iruka gripped the kunai in his shoulder and yanked it out. Then he looked back at his opponents, and readied himself for another attack. And he didn’t need to wait long. He raised his weapon and waited.   
Someone appeared in front of him, effectively shielding him from upcoming attack. Iruka sucked in air and blinked.   
The man glanced back at Iruka.   
“Are you okay sensei?” the man asked and Iruka saw that he was wearing a mask with Kirigakure’s symbol.   
He could only nod.   
Two more people landed beside Kirigakure’s anbu.   
“Five against one? How about we level the field?” Kakashi said in cold voice.   
“Shit, Sharingan no Kakashi!” yelled one of the enemies.   
They said they could distract them,” hissed another.   
Sasuke jumped towards them, “Dead people don’t talk.”   
They engaged them, and soon five dead bodies were lying at their feet.   
“Why did they attack the Academy Iruka-sensei?” Sasuke asked.   
“They wanted the children!” Iruka was still angry that someone could target the children, “But they said, they only wanted the nine years old.”   
“Why would they…?” Uzuki asked.   
Iruka wanted to say something, but a girls shriek pierced the air. All four men whipped their heads around and saw that some man was picking up Sarada and running away with her.   
“Shit, she must have followed me!” barked Uzuki, and followed the man.   
“Kakashi, stay with Iruka and protect the school,” said Sasuke and went after Uzuki.   
Uzuki caught up with the kidnapper in the forest, while Sasuke stayed in the shadows.   
“I think she is a bit young for ya, buddy,” said Uzuki.   
“Fuck off, if you want to live,” the man said holding a kunai to the neck of unconscious Sarada, “Or better, why don’t you show me your face? Why don’t we have a nice face to face chat?”   
Uzuki didn’t move for a few seconds.   
“Come on, or I will slit this brats neck,” the man was losing his patience.   
Uzuki slowly raised his hands to his mask.   
But then the man grunted, and Sasuke behind him reached for Sarada and the man fell from the branch, dead.   
“Nice cooperation, Uchiha,” said Uzuki.   
Sasuke hid his kunai and shifted Sarada in his arms, to hold her more secure, “Likewise. Now can tell me who the hell are you?”   
Uzuki was silent for a few seconds, then he sighed, “So from one blackmailer to another?”   
Sasuke wanted to protest, that he didn’t really threaten anyone, but the Kiri commander reached for his mask again and pulled it up, revealing his tank face, bright blue eyes, but above all whisker marks on both of his cheeks.   
Sasuke’s eyes widened as he sucked in air and then in shock breathed out: “Naruto…”


End file.
